Leo World 2 New Age of the Leo Human Evolution
by taneugene934
Summary: As the Lions and Humans have merged into a new Human species,the new First Fantasy history has just begun. when the lions are about to evolve into a new human species after the humans of Gaia have surrendered the hunt and poaching to the lions. When Zazuga begins the plot on prehistoric invasion. Pomparoo has to stop him before it's too late. and the humans are about to evolve .
1. Chapter 1

Remember: these brackets of the sample(Triceratops and Trex) are the combination of the new don't read the bracket.

(In the Age of the new Era of the Leo in the paradise of the newest Prehistorical age of the Dinosaurs.)

(at first now. the plankton species has formed into a prehistoric fish which swims out to begin the evolution of dinosaurs.)

(as the fishes swin. it evolves it's fins into legs and they start to crawl out from the sea into the new land.)

(as years passes on. they became dinosaurs. a new types of Dinosaurs that roams and stomps into the new earth.)

(new plants species has form out from the ground as the mighty Pteraptors(new Pteradactyl with Raptor) flies to it's nest and feed them some fish meat from the sea it catched.)

(Parosaumus(Parasaur+Chebsaurus)eats the palm coral grass at the west valley of the jungle.)

(in the south Jungle. the Chedactyl(Chebsaurs and pterdactyl)is being chased by the Paramausaurus Rex(T-Rex and Parasaurus).when the Chedactyl flies faster. the Paramausaurus rex

is hit onto the giant paravell Coral tree and falls down. then chedactyl flies home in safety.)

(yes,every dinosaurs roam happily as the first preshistorical dinosaurs have finally live together without any fears and no disasters could ever strike down the happiness.)

(Until one day,the main character of the early age is Pomparoo. the name of the early Sabertooth lion. known as the earliest Human age.)

(Pomparoo doesn't want to harm any dinosaurs in the prehistoric era. because he's always kind to the dinosaurs and find some meat to hunt from the bad dinosaurs who are going to harm

good dinosaurs.)

(When Pomparoo hears the evil Carnodactyl( chasing the Poor Hornaceptaurus(Stegosaurus and ankylosaurus).Pomparoo springs into action to save Hornaceptaurus.)

(As the Hornaceptaurus is trapped into the rock Carnodactyl swoops down to attack Pomparro jumps onto Carnopdactyl's Back and took a bite out of it's scalp.)

(causing the ooze of blood to flow carnodactyl dies instantly after it hits onto the mountain.)

(when the Hornaceptaurus is saved by carries the carnodactyl home to eat and takes the Hornaceptaurus back home safely.)

(the next week,Pomparoo is going out to run and is so exciting that nothing is ever going to change.)

(Pomparoo meets and befriend the Spinaraptaurus(Velociraptor and Spinosaurus)as they are about to keep an eye on the good dinosaurs and defend them from upcoming bad dinosaurs.)

(but then,the evil Tricerasaurus Rex(T-rex and Triceratops.)and it's 5 guerillas storms to the eastern jungle.)

(As Pomparoo and his friendly Spinaraptaurus call out their enforcer of Adateratops(Triceratops and Adasaurus)to team up with them. they begin to stop the 6 evil Tricerasaurus rex.)

(but flyign comet falls into earth. as the 6 evil Tricerasaurus rex looks at the comet. they immediately retreat to the western jungle.)

(as they saw six triCerasaurus rex retreats. Pomparoo saw the comet is falling down to pomparoo and Spinaraptaurus run away to hiude themselves. the comet hit onto the earth.)

(as the volcano starts to rise and many volcano starts to gush out the hot lava. and the earth starts to split.)

(the land starts to change. as Pomparoo and Spinaraptaurus protects themselves in the cave from the comet. the ray starts to beam at Pomparoo.)

(as pomparoo starts to feel change,he glows brighter in the cave. as he starts to feel invincible.)

(after the comet extinct all the lift the rock up and throw it away. as pomparoo got it's first strength.)

(as spinaraptaurus and pomparoo looks at the aftermath of the jungle. the entire jungle have been burned up into feels sad little plant starts to grow.)

(and the little plant grows into a biggest they we're surprised.)

(all the plants starts to grow Pomparoo starts to feel then,they saw new creatures came from the jungle of nowhere and they all live in the civilize way.)

(they are early lions without the of the lions have live in the prehistoric ages free and wide with happiness. and finally,something miraculous happen.)

(the Spinaraptaurus suddenly evolve into an early lion like the rest of is surprised that his friend evolved quickly.)

(Pomparoo's short sabertooth falls out and he has a new normal teeth to every early lions.)

(Pomparoo jumps in joy as he really loves to live in the earliest eras of the prehistroic human civilization.)

(55 yrs later.)

(the Lions evolved normally into the normal young lions and the adult lions.)

(Pomparoo finally lived in the new country with all of his friends.)

(his friends are Marcary,Kimba(from the Tezuka Osamu Kimba white lion for the name),Mataba and Paroo.)

(they are going to the school cave where their teacher Makoo is teachign them how to defence the land.)

(In the school cave)

Makoo:Good Morning,Class.

Young Early Lions: Good morning,Mr Makoo.

Makoo: today we're going to show you how you could multiply the amount of gold nuggets into an addition...

Kimba: This is the moment we've all been waiting for,Pomparoo.

Pomparoo: Quiet,Kimba. our teacher is teaching us the multipication.

Kimba:Sorry.

Makoo: Now if i multiply 210 Gold nuggets onto each stone i pour 300 Gold nuggets onto the stone plate of will you get?

Pomparoo:510 nuggets.

Makoo: done,Pomparoo.(he moves the plate of 510 gold nuggets to the next question.)Next Question.

(After School,Pomparoo and his friends are going home in the jungle village of Oyar.)

(In oyar,where Pomparoo lives in the cave.)

Kimba: Goodbye,Pomparoo.

Pomparoo: Goodbye,Kimba. and all of you tomorrow.

(they walk away and Pomparoo walks into his cave and eat his dinner.)

(after dinner,he looks at the outside prehistorical jungle of paradise.)

I really love to look at the jungle. the moon shines perfectlly. The way that the stars glitch,it's always as cool as a cucumber.

(Pomparoo walks to the bedroom and sleep.)

I guess it's time for me to sleep.

(the next is going to school again .until suddenly,the messanger parrot came to Oyar .)

What's this?

Messanger Parrot:Teribble news to Oyar Village! The Evil Warlord Zazuga claw is coming to wage war on Oyar and Ozam with his captial troops of early lion Querillas from Azla. it's madness!

Pomparoo(shocked):What?! Did you say Warlord King Zazuga?!

Lioness 1:The evil ruler of the Dark Prehistoric Kingdom of Azla is coming to tear down Oyar and ozam and slaughter us merciless.

Lion 3: What should we do now?!

Pomparoo(horrified): This is Insanity!I've got to find a way to stop Zazuga somehow.

Lion 3: You should go to the Cave palace of the Light King maybe he'll give you something to find a way to be powerful.

Pomparoo: i dunno.

Lion 3: you really want to find a way to defeat him,right? you should go to the cave palace to see King astar. he's the only help you could seek.

Pomparoo: Well...Why not.

(In the Cave Palace.)

Lion 3:This is Pomparoo,King Astar. he's the only brains who could really need a brawn to defeat the King Zazuga .

King Astar: But he's still young,my friend. Are you really sure he could train himself as a first knight?

Lion 3: I'm positive,100% Positive,Your highness. when he gets his new power,he'll probably join the army to stop zazuga and his war crimes for the first time he did.

King Astar: If you say i'll take the case.

Lion 3(face to Pomparoo):Good luck,Kid.(Lion 3 run away)By the way,My name is Zamubu.

King Astar: So you must be Pomparoo. My name is King Astar.I'm the ruler of the prehistoric city of Oyar. i'm about to give you the first training to be a knight.

Pomparoo: am i ready to train?

King Astar: You have to study about the combats first before you could train.

Pomparoo: and when will King Zazuga strike?

King Astar: It'll be soon.

Pomparoo: i'll take that chance.

(And So,Pomparoo begin to study hard about the first combat of the Prehistoric he studies harder to always watches the knights students to train after he finish studying by

stone he finish studying the practice on stone tablets. He begin to jumps onto the dummy and slash it but the dummy springs Pomparoo onto the wall and got hit.)

Guess i'll have to try it again.

Lion knight student 1: Keep trying,Kid.

(As he tries to continue fighting the dummies again. he slash the dummies and the dummies fall into the students are surprised.)

Whoa!

(When he tackles the rock strength became he catches the rock and throw it back at the cannon that blows away.)

(then he jumps faster to evade the spikes that pops outof the he bites the spear from the spinning blade and throw it away with his incredible might.)

(He scratch the dummies that fires the arrow at him who evade the arrow the wheel dummie that attacks him by biting the tree and lift,then he swing the tree to hit thousands

finally,He dash and jumps to evade the fiery meteror attacks from the hot lava cannon they invented.)

(and use his speed dash meteror technique to destory the cannon.)

(As he finally pass the training exam and test. He became a professional Knight of Astar's Oyar.)

King Astar: Alright,my knights! Let's roll!

To Be Continued

Part 2 of the Evolution of the New Leo Human Coming Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

(In the dark kingdom of Azla,the Princess lioness cub is watching over the stars as she is feeling so sad that her father started to wage an invasion on Oyar and Ozam.)

(she sheds her tears as she will wish that her father will give up the war crime and someday that they'll cooperate to restore the kingdom.)

(but then,the servant came to her.)

Servant Lioness: dinner is ready,princess Azavaga.

Princess Azavaga: Tell him that i'm having dinner later.

Servant lioness: Right away.

Princess Azavaga: And servant,i was wondering.

Servant Lioness: yes,Princess. what is it?

Princess Azavaga: I was thinking now that my father Zazuga will ever going to stop waging war on Oyar? his heart turns out darken and starts to greed for more lands for the people.

if he will give up the evil thought and greeds. maybe he will find a way to redeem himself and cooperate with Oyar.

Servant Lioness: i'm sorry,Princess. Your father has already started the invasion on the two states. and i just don't know what to do with him.

Princess Azavaga: me ,will i tell you something that you must keep before you leave my room?

Servant Lioness: Okay?(she looks at no one.)What is it?

Princess Azavaga(lure her with her paws):Well...

(In his throne room.)

King Zazuga: Is everything ready for the invasion plan?

Soldier: yes,sire. we're about to invade the part of the land of Oyar before the second country.

King Zazuga: And what first state will it be?

Soldier: the biggest land contient of Oyar is Sazyar.

King Zazuga: is it medium?

Soldier: Yes.

King Zazuga: Wonderful!then let's prepare the invasion for Sazyar,then Olugu.

Soldier: Yes,Sire.

King Zazuga; and in about the days,Oyar will be conquered by me,King Astar shall hand over the throne to me for i'm about to rule Oyar and Ozam .(laugh) and i'll be able to have two

crowns for myself and my Queen.(sigh)After my beloving wife have passed away. i promise that i shall fulfill our only dreams to make Azla bigger. and even more.

and now,i'm ready to make my wife's dreams come true. and for 's jsut hope that my only princess is ready to get prepared.

(In the cave palace of Oyar.)

King Astar: Men,we are about to get ready to defend the kingdom of Oyar and Ozam from the upcoming invaders of is the date of 21th june 10,000, we must be ready to fight back!

Knights: Yes,sire!

King Astar: don't let your guard down and the people go dead. we shall not give up the Fight,we shall not break up the kindness,we shall not lose our only biggest continents of oyar. We shall

stop the azlan invaders even if we will have to make azlan a better place to sooperate with our land without war!

(the knights and Pomparoo cheer wildly.)

Now let's get ready.

(but then,his friends have arrive.)

Kimba: Wait!

Mataba: We just only one word to say to him.

King Astar: You must be Pomparoo's friends.

Paroo: We sure are.

(they approach to Pomparoo.)

Kimba: Pomparoo,hope you have to be careful from the upcoming enemy from azla.

Paroo: Makoo has already close the school cave down to protect our school from Azla.

Pomparoo: well i'll have to make sure that King Zazuga will always change his heart to good.

Kimba: i'm sure you will.

Paroo: Be brave,Pomparoo.

Mataba: we're counting on you.

(they walk away.)

King Astar: brave kids.(face to Pomparoo and the knights.)Alright knights,let's go!

(And so the kinghts and astar are off to the journey to protect Oyar and ozam by exploring around the big country of Oyar and Ozam.)

(the First journey is the Ozima,Oyar. near the village of Oyar.)

(in Ozima. they look and explore around the crystal cave of Ozima. where the early lions civilized in the country.)

(as the knights marches on. they continue to travel to the journey around Oyar and Ozam.)

(in the Spring flowery country of Juzar, lion cubs playing with the flowers and bees who are playing with the cubs without stinging.)

(Pomparoo is very happy that he sees many children who are playing.)

(until then,the Parrot came to the knights and gave them the message.)

Parrot: Horror news! The Azlan invaders are at the Sazyar,Oyar near Pampa after Juzar!

Pomparoo: We've got to stop the invaders from terrorizing Sazyar!

King Astar: let's charge that azlan invaders!

(In Sazyar,the Azlan soldiers are attacking the city of the Oyarian knights have appeared with Pomparoo.)

Azlan Knight 1: It's the Oyarian Soldeirs,Let's tackle them!

(Azlan invaders drop their stolen objects and battle against the Oyarian knights of the Oyar.)

(as the oyarian knights fight back against the azlan invaders with their lion combats. they(the oyarian knights)will never fail.)

(as Pomparoo evades the fire cannon attacks,he catches the fireball and throw it back at the cannon tha blows the azlan invaders away.)

(every fireball he catched,he throws every cannon the blows them. including arrows he catched he shoots it back at the invaders to death with his paw throwing action.)

(the oyarian knights are Azlan invaders run away in retreat.)

(as the azlan invaders are killed by Pomparoo's incredible powers. the Sazyarian oyarians cheer Pomparoo wildly.)

King Astar(look happily at Pomparoo):Your skills are amazing,Pomparoo. the oyarians would thank you for it!

(as Pomparoo saves the Sazyar country. the early lions thanked him for saving the town.)

(Back in Azla colony of Gasxaza,Ozan.)

Zazuga:WHAT?! The invincible Lion knight has already beaten my troops in death?! Impossible!

Knight 02: but,sire. he's got...

Zazuga:SILENCE!I do not want you three to give me an excuse ! And i don't want you three to fail me as well!Somehow that my remaining troops are killed by the Oyarian soldiers.

they think they're tough to destroy the soldiers like you. Now listen carefully,knights. for i still give you three some chance...

(In the crystal Ruby cave palace of Lioness homo Atannala rewarded him(Pomparoo)the crown.)

Queen Atannala:I crown you the Prince Knight of Sazyar.

(as pomparoo is happy. pomparoo will continue to fight bakc against the azlan invaders.)

Pomparoo: i think i'm going to love this job.

(As they leave the Sazyar happily for the next journey to explore the next country.)

(In Azyago, looked around at the crystal tree that drops the crystal leafs on the floor.)

(all tyhe crystal leaves they saw are shined in the knight soldier came to the leave,he picks up the leave and put it in the pocket.)

King astar: Let's go!

(as the knight soldier return to them. they continue their journey.)

(in Asiasia,oyar. The knights of the early lions look around the beautiful Clay cave where the lion homos have civilized perfectlly.)

Pomparoo: just look at how the early civilize comes to the prefection to behave.

King Astar: Yes. And they always behave like one too.

(But then,the parrot have came to them .)

Messanger Parrot: Terrible attacks on Hyasky,Oyar!

(In Hyasky,the village have already been terrorized by the they appeared from Okyata,Oyar. it was too late for of the people are injured.)

(and some have died.)

Pomparoo: We're too late!

King Astar: Calm down,Pomparoo.(they start to investigate the cause of the terror of the town.)

Knight 1: let's investigate the place and find the Azlan soldeirs to stop.

King Astar: Yes,my friend. we've got to investigate.

Pomparoo(starts to investigate.): Now to find some evidence.

(Suddenly, Pomparoo hears the agonizing cry of the child came to the cub.)

Who's there?

(as he picks up the rocks,he throw the rocks to clear the wrecks for an injured cub.)

Oh no.(he face to King Astar.)Sire! We've got an injured child!

(In the tent of Oyar. the knights recover the the cub wakes up and saw Pomparoo.)

My name is Pomparoo,i'm a knight from the Astar and these are my knights. This is King Astar.

Cub(agonize):Oyarians?I name is Aziasa..(agonize)I'm a girl from the farm town of Hyasky..the Azlans have already took my parents away and terrorize the entire town.

Pomparoo: where is the place did your parents held?

Cub: I dunno..(agonize)i don't know where did they take them.

Pomparoo: oh.

King astar:Perhaps this female child will join us on the search for her parents in Ozan.

Pomparoo: good idea.

Aziasa:Wait! Yes,that's the parents who have been taken away by the Azlan soldeirs in you could help me find the parents around in Ozam.

Pomparoo: do we have a choice?

King astar: i hope so.

(And so they bring the girl cub to the with the homeless people they recovered.)

Pomparoo:let's go to Ozan!

King Astar: To pay the Azlan Invaders back for what they did to all of your home.

(they march to the journey to Ozan.)

(Back in Gasxaza,Ozan.)

Zazuga: That wasn't so hard was it,guys. Too bad that they couldn't make it to Hyasky to kill you for saving the town after they reach the longest distance.

Knight 01: yeah,it was easy for us to rob and conquer.

Zazuga: for the second country of this time,I'm coming with you to make sure that the Oyarian soldeirs will lose.

(In Saxia,Oyar and Ozan Border. they cross through the village of the Saxian country.)

(Pomparoo is always keeping an eye on the Saxian people to make sure that they won't get killed by the Azlan Invaders.)

(as the parrot arrives.)

Messanger parrot: Aziasa's Parents have been held prison in Savilion,Ozan.

Pomparoo: Thank you,Messanger.

King Astar: You hear what the parrot said,they're at the Savilion,Ozan.

(they crossed to Maxoo,ozan after looked around at the beautiful cave city of Maxoo.)

We're almost there to Savilion. we'll have to reach to the second path of Ozan. Kakular and Parsiano. before Savilion.

Pomparoo: Parsiano is the biggest land of Ozan right?

King Astar: Right.

(But then suddnely, the Evil Invaders have attacked the southern city cave of Saxia.)

Sounds like 's go!

(as they all charge to the southern City. they are ready to stop the azlan Invaders from terrorizing the southern city.)

(In the sotuhern city,the evil Azlan Invaders burn down the trees and the citys with their lava cannon.)

(and all the early lions panicked in the Oyarian knights have arrive.)

Azlan general: It's them again! Let's get them!

(The Oyarian knights again fight back against the Azlan invaders .)

(azlan invader 3 fires the cannon blast at the knights,but Pomparoo shield the Oyarian knights with the strong unbreakable rock from the ground that repels the blast and throw it at the azlan invader 5.)

(Azlan Invaders have slash the knights of Oyarian in death. and some have stab the Azlan invader 6 in death as well by the oyarian knight 4)

(Pomparoo evades the arrows. and the oyarian knights evade the attack from the azlan invaders who fires the arrow mouth throw . but Pomparoo's paws have catch the arrow and throw it back at them(azlan soldiers.)

(the knights always follows pomparoo's fighting technique to catch the ball with their strongest always throw it back at the soldiers of the azlan soldeirs are dead in azlan soldeirs have retreat.)

(as the oyarian knights have won Saxian soldeirs cheer them wildly.)

Knight 01: We did it!

Pomparoo: But it's not over yet! Azlan invaders are still here in Ozan. and i can feel that i'm about to stop them more.

(just then,another Girl in robe came to Pomparoo.)

Who are you?

(as she takes out the met pomparoo for the first time.)

what the?

Princess Azavaga: My name is Azavaga from the Azlan tribe. i'm a princess of Zazuga who came and seek help from you guys.i just want you to stop My father 's War crime that he started it.

King Astar: She's from the Azlan tribe.(face to his knights)Don't take her away,my friends. i think she really needs our help.

Pomparoo:Welcome to the Oyarian tribe,Azavaga. and may i ask that why do you feel desperate?

Azavaga: Because my father have started the war against your country and Ozan. i can't stand of seeing these innocent people die in his hands. you've got to stop his troops from coming back for more.(face to the defeated troops.)Good thing that you

all have killed the invaders to save Saxia.

Pomparoo: and here we are.

Azavaga:You guys are the only Hope who can turn the warfare into the new era of cooperation and friendship of the country. and put an end of the war against each other. i may help you all find a way to stop my father.

Pomparoo: thank you,Azavaga. we will always count on you.

Azavaga: And thank you for letting me join you on the good side.I won't ever go back to the dark side of my father's crime.

Pomparoo: Don't worry,Azavaga. You won't.

(Pomparoo and Azavaga hug each other.)

I promise.

(Back to Zazuga in Hadoxia,Ozan. Azlan colony.)

Zazuga: What?! My daughter has gone to the Oyarian Side?!

Knight 2: We also found the message that she worte.

Zazuga: Find her right now. and bring her back to me. i'm going to give her a special punishment that she'll never forget!

(as the knights starts to find is getting furious at Azavaga.)

Azavaga,how could you do this to me!

(face to the slaves.)

Listen carefully,slaves. my daughter is on the side of the oyar. the Oyarian knights are coming to defeat us if she advise them to find the way to stop us.i won't let the oyarians win! all of you will get to remember that Oyarians are always nothing but

a losers!and i vow that i shall wipe the knights of the oyarians forever. even if the oyarians won't help you all to save the prehistoric era!

(as the slaves are horrified of his words. the slaves(citizens of Hadoxia)are frighten.)

Wicked Lion of Hadoxia: I have a suggestion,sire.

Zazuga: Who said that?

(zazuga looked at the Wicked lion near the slave.)

is it you?

Wicked lion: the name's Zadasi,i'm a man who is always going to do a spy on the oyarian knights.

Zazuga: And just why is that?

Zadasi: I may find out who's got the strength of a lion and the special technique of the oyarian knights. though i knew that you said that your soldiers are killed by the oyarians,right?

Zazuga: Yeah,so?

Zadasi: So,i may get a chance to find out how did they get a strength. it's the only way to wipe out the Oyarian knights and gain your kingdom from Oyar. i will find out what they got. and i will give you the answer.

Zazuga: Okay. and?

Zadasi: with my sight powers i got. i will examine some lion's power to study. and extract it out from some lion so that the lion will be weak,helpless and about to be as good as dead soon.

may be onto something,Zadasi. I like it. Very well,Zadasi. You're Hired. i want you to find out what powers did they have and return to me with some answers.

Zadasi: yes,sire. i won't fail.(he breaks the stone cuffs and run away to spy on Oyarian.)

(In Savilion,Ozan.)

(the knights of Oyarian have reached the Central City of the parrot tells pomparoo.)

Messanger parrot: her parents are in the farmcave of Savilion.

Pomparoo:let's go.

(In the farmcave as a prison camp of by the troops of azlan soldeirs.)

(the knights of the Oyarians sneak at the farmcave entrance and hide into the blocks of barn.)

Be very quiet.

(he looks at the two guards guarding. )

Does any of you have the sleeping powder?

Azavaga(gave Pomparoo the sleeping stone.):Here.

(Pomparoo takes the sleeping stone and throw it at the the stone to pop out the smoke and put them into sleep.)

The guards are sleeping.

Pomparoo: Okay,let's go.

(the knights sneak into the hallway of the farmcave prison cell.)

(as they are in the cell. Pomparoo and the knights saw her parents who are in the cell.)

i think your parents is near at the cell with the grocer.

Aziasa: Mom! Dad!

Pomparoo: Quiet Aziasa. you're waking up the soldeirs.

(but then,the soldeirs surround them.)

Oh no.

Aziasa: now what are we going to do.

Azavaga:i know how we could ambush them.

(azavaga takes the stone out of her robe and throw it at the guards who were put into sleep.)

(all the dust spreades the entire farmcave complex and all the guards have put them into sleep.)

it won't harm us.

(Pomparoo breaks the lock with his claws and her parents are free.)

Aziasa's parents: Aziasa!(aziasa and her parents reunite.)

Aziasa: i'm so glad that you're alright.

Pomparoo:now let's get out of here.

Azavaga: But first we need to set them all free.

Pomparoo: good answer.

(at the courtyard of the farmcave. there's a broken tree fence which leads their way out.)

This must be where the soldiers have barged into the farmcave that turns into a prison.(face to them.)come on.

(as they quickly evacuates the farmcave 've finally freed from the cave prison.)

(as the evil Zadasi is hiding in the cave hut. he spies on them with pomparoo.)

Zadasi: this is going to be good.

(as the azlan invaders charge at Pomparoo and the knights. they charge against the Azlan invaders.)

this is it alright.

(but then,Zadashi is Pomparoo catched the stone attack from the lava power cannon and throw it back at them(Azlan invaders).all the azlan invaders are brutally beaten by the knights with His technique.)

Oh my,Zazuga is going to be surprised to see this.

(as the Troops Defeated. the 4 azlan invaders retreated back to Hadoxia.)

(and the knights cheered wildly as the colony is already over for Savilion.)

(he runs back to Hadoxia.)

I've got to tell Zazuga about that.

To be continued

Part 3 Coming Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

(In Hadoxia.)

Zazuga: What is wrong with you,idiots! You've disgrace me and my empire of Azla.

Knight 1: but..

Zazuga: But nothing! You've failed me twice for the rebaliation!

(But then,Zadasi have appeared.)

And i never want to hear an excuse...

Zadasi: I think they're telling the truth.

Zazuga: Zadasi,you're back. So have you figure it out about their technique?

Zadasi: yes,i do. it appears now that There was a child named Pomparoo who is born with the ultimate superfight technique.

Zazuga: Pomparoo?! An unlimited technique of combat?!

Zadasi: he use to be the sabertooth lion 55 yrs ago. until he was hit with the special unknown ray from the comet that gives him incredible strength.

Zazuga: and Incredible fighting technique.I see. So where is the Comet?

Zadasi: It's At the Nayaxi,Ozan where the comet is hit.55 yrs ago.

Zazuga: is it near Hadoxia here?

Zadasi: it's at Near Naruix after Hadoxia.

Zazuga: You've given me an excellent choice,Zadasi. i love it. Well done.(face to the troop)let's go to Nayaxi!

(In the outskirts of the River of Cadava,Ozan.)

(the lion people are drinking some natural spring water.)

(pomparoo is drinking lots of water to replenish his strength.)

(the lake was linked to Nayaxi,ozan.)

(after they finish drinking their water from the cleanest river.)

Pomparoo: what say we shall explore around Nayaxi.

Azavaga: okay.

King Astar: Hold still need to keep an eye on Cadava first.

pomparoo:you're right,Sire.

Azavaga: do you think there's still an invader around Cadava?

King Astar: they may be around. but we will not let the Ozan country fall.

Pomparoo: i think we might as well stay in cadava for a while before we could go to Nayaxi.

King astar: and to make sure that the invaders won't harm the cave city of Cadava.

(in lions are wathcing over the cave city.)

looks like we'll have to watch over the cave city for 3 days.

Knight 02: sounds like a good idea,sire.

Azavaga: let's explore the jungle of Cadava,Pomparoo.

Pomparoo: Okay.

(As they(Pomparoo and Azavaga.)runs to the jungle for a while.)

(in the jungle,Azavaga and Pomparoo runs to the coralberry sit under the tree.)

Azavaga: Pomparoo,there's something i wanna tell you.

Pomparoo:what is it,Azavaga?

(Azavaga blush.)

Azavaga: Between you and me,Pomparoo. i think i'm starting to fall in love with you.

Pomparoo(surprise): Me?

Azavaga: yeah. in the frist time. i do start to feel the find true love who will always make the world into a friendly much to my surprise,i found you.

Pomparoo(blush): gosh,Azavaga. you shouldn't have asked me ...

(Azavaga and Pomparoo kiss each other in their first love has finally begun int he historical movement.)

(as Azavaga starts to glow by her kiss to Pomparoo. she starts to feel so as Pomparoo.)

Azavaga(stops kissing):that's funny,all of the sudden i starting to glow.

Pomparoo: me 's like we're going to change all of the sudden.

Azavaga: do you think we could feel that we're about to see things coming?

Pomparoo: I thought so.

(as they walk back to the cave city of saw some leaf on the floor.)

Azavaga: hold on,pomparoo. I think i saw something on the ground.

(she picked up the leaf and the tree unveil the magical entrance enchantedly.)

Holy Rock! is that the entrance?

Pomparoo: let's find out.

(in the secret hallway,they explore inside the hallway of the tree cave.)

(as they reached the magical tree cave they saw many jewel rocks.)

Look!

Azagawa(surprise): so many jewel rocks that glitters in happiness!

Pomparoo: i know.

Azavaga: do you think we could touch it.

Pomparoo: let's find out soon enough.

(As they walk to the jewel. they pick it up and somthing miracle has happen. the walls unveiled the secret shortcut to the city of cadava.)

It is an exicting miracle.

Azavaga:let's show them the jewel.

(Back to the city of cavada with no invaders. azavaga and Pomparoo return happily.)

King astar: Wow! Where in the world did you get that big Jewel?

Pomparoo: from the tree cave we've visit.

Azavaga: from the jungle.

King astar: i dunno about this it forbidden to touch the jewel.

(as the jewel rise above. the jewel start to glow brighter in show them the past of Pomparoo.)

(as the image shows pomparoo who used to be a short sabertooth lion,he is a kind early human who protects good dinosaurs from the evil dinosaurs.)

(as the Tricerataurus rex reveals the newest unlimited form of the early we're shocked that Tricerataurus rex is the early villain King Zazuga.)

(as the tricerataurus rex vows that someday,the rex will vow his revenge on the comet and the early prehistroical race.)

(as the spiritual image ends. the jewels falls onto the floor.)

Azavaga(horrified): so that's how the tricerataurus rex years is my father.(crying) this is madness! i can't believe that i was born as a dark side princess.

Pomparoo: Azavaga?

Azavaga: keep away from me!(Pomparoo is shocked.)can't you see that the jewels have told them the truth that you were the lion sabertooth of good. and i'm the child of the evil.

Pomparoo: you're not like the rex,azavaga. we're always the same.

Azavaga: You don't understand,Pomparoo. all of you are i'm the child of the evil. makes me feel that i'm different. I'm not like the other lion homos at all.

(As Azavaga exiled herself to somewhere.)

Pomparoo: Azavaga,Wait! Please!

King Astar(feeling sad.): It's okay,Pomparoo. she just don't know how did she really feel.

Knight : yeah,maybe she'll come back to us if she really understand.

Pomparoo(shedding tears):I hope so,guys. thanks.I only want to see how the dinosaurs evole into the newest era of humans. it doesn't make any is the beautiful child i've ever met for the first time. it's just a long time ago.

King astar: yeah,and no matter what she feels,she'll always return to us that dinosaurs have finally evolved into the newest homos in the century.

Knight : and someday,her kindness will restore herself happily.

Pomparoo: Thanks,guys!You all are the best.

(suddenly, the azlan invaders are coming to terrorize the Cadava city. and all the lion people are panicking.)

It's the Invaders!

King Astar: let's stop them!

(King astar and the knight charged at the Azlan invaders.)

(thew azlan invaders fires the Jellyfish nets at them. and the nets electricute the knights and faint into sleep.)

(as the azlan Invaders captures the Oyarian Knights. they take them to Nayaxi and walk away.)

Azlan invader 1: we're only here to take them to Nayaxi.

Azlan invader 2: and we're not here to invade your big fat town.

Azlan Invader 3: have a nice day to you all. For now.

(In Nayaxi Azlan colony,Ozan. Azavaga is imprisoned in the giant crystal cell in the cave that the azlan builders felt upset that she was betrayed by her father's greed.)

Azavaga: I shouldn't have listen to Pomparoo. maybe this is the worst life ever.

Crystal lion reflection of Azavaga: Do you have the problem of your life,Azavaga?!

Azavaga: Who said that?

Cryatal lion relfection: i'm right behind you. is this the way that you feel like?

(As azavaga is shocked,she looked at the reflection talking to her.)

After Pomparoo have just met you for the first just said that things have already change a long time ago.

Azavaga: but i'm not the same.

Crystal lion relfection: you are the same lion as you knew. i understand that you're not the same but you've finally changed into the newest beings that you really are. just look at you.

(she looked at herself in the crystal reflection.)

You're always exactly like the same species as your are today. when i heard the sound from Pomparoo's voice saying that thing's change. the evolution has already started 55 yrs ago.

Pomparoo is the good guy and you're not the bad guy to him. haven't you know that your attitude is all the species have the same attitude,the way that the dark evil behaves. it's the attitude of their own.

their different attitudes are always good. some maybe evil,but some species like us are always good. and nobody forces you to do the same attitude as evil does. Don't let evil erase your happiness away.

Azavaga: Really?

Crystal Lion Reflection: It's not too late for you to do the greatest thing ever since you've kissed heart starts to change even your the best part is,you will

evolve into something that you're about to feel he'll always evolve into the same as you're about to believe in your own great kind action. don't believe in the evil same as

your your evilness of your own be disposed by your kind heart.

Azavaga: Yes. yes,you're right. it is not too late for me.

Crystal lion reflection:That's the way. never let your kindness down. let your evilness be weak forever. kindness will be strong.

(her reflection unleash the escape hatch from the wall.)

Now let's get out of here and find Pomparoo and his knight.

(as azavaga escapes. the crystal light gives her the armor she needs to protect herself from the invader attacks.)

(as the portal appeared at the outside cave. she escapes the cell magically and runs to the cell.)

Azavaga: Pomparoo may be caught by my father's invaders. but i still have the same armor as pomparoo deos with different powers to escape.

(in the ruby cell. Pomparoo and the knights are imprisoned in the cell.)

(then the evil Zazuga came to them in the cell.)

Zazuga: Look who's 's Pomparoo the growless young lion and his faithfull lions in the cans.

Pomparoo: You must be Zazuga the tyrant king of Azla who conquers the entire continents of the world with pure evil.

Zazuga: yes i am,Pomparoo. thanks to Zadasi's help. the kingdom has finally going to be new again.

Zadasi: and now he's going to pay me in gold and i'm about to do some more of the spies to seek and destroy.

(Zazuga laughs evily.)

What?

Zazuga: Well look, 've been a great spy for a day. but the truth is that i don't need a part time spies when i already have a spy.

Azlan Knight 01: which is why we really like to get rid of you.

Azlan Knight 02(fires the cannon blast at the ruby.): Right now.

(the ruby flashes the laser light at Zadasi. and Burned Zadasi into death.)

(as zadasi is burned alive into is shocked.)

Azlan Knight 02:And then again. The part time spie has already served it's purpose in defeat.

Zazuga: And he's finally out of time for good.

Pomparoo: You monster!

Zazuga: In a few seconds,the people of Oyar and Ozan will get what they deserve. for you see,Pomparoo. your home continent is about to take over by my falling empire of Azlan and soon with this gynormous help of the new Comet gem i've found.

we shall use it's powers to take down the entire ruler's city and built the newest empire into one new Azlan World.(face to King Astar) Ask for you,Astar. cause i knwo that i don't revenge on you. I'm sorry that i have to dispose your kingdom

and make it into my newest fittingd for the people to soon,the starving people won't be so hungry for more more leisurements will be for every people of mine to desire.

King Astar: I won't let you try to take down my empire of Oyar,you fiend!

Zazuga: On the contrary,Astar. It's too late for all of you to save Oyar and Ozan now. we've won!(laugh hysterically evil.)(and walk away.)Soon,in about 10 crystal power of darkness i've created will begin to fall Oyar and ozan down into

doomsday. and the world will be ours for the taking!(face to his knights.)Alright,friends! Let's ignite the beam!set the mirror into perfect aim!

(suddenly, the crystal arrow fires at the mirror.)

What?!

(the arrow hit the mirror!)

(and the evil dark mirror cystals breaks away into bits)

NO! Who did that?!

(Azavaga in the same Pomparoo's crystal armor have arrive.)

Azavaga: I am!

Zazuga(shocked): Azavaga! You!

(she grabs the arrow with her mouth and fires the arrow at Zazuga to tangle his legs with the magical arrow bolas and he falls onto the floor.)

Get her!

(the knights attack her. as grabs her branch from her bag with her mouth and throws the branch that release the magical sticky web at the the knights are hit on the ground.)

Azavaga: (looks at Oyarian knights and Pomparoo.) POMPAROO!

(She grabs the arrow with her paws and throws the arrow to break the cage cell away. as they we're freed by Azavaga.)

(she also free the citizens of Oyar and ozan with her increable arrow throwing powers.)

Let's go!

(at the Crystal comet cave. the knights of azla are guarding until the Oyarian Knights and Pomparoo with Azavaga came to stop them.)

(as the oyarian knights are filled with the powers of Pomparoo and Azavaga after they gave them the extreme powers battle against the azlan knights into action.)

(the azlan knights fires the arrows at catched the arrow and rapid fire the arrows back at the azlan knights with her arrow throwing paw powers from Pomparoo.)

I should thank you for sharing the powers of yours!

Pomparoo: you're always welcome. now let's find the dark crystal power inside the comet jewel cave.)

(In the cave. the comet jewel is being possesed by the evil dark zazuga's Crystal.)

(in the comet room. they finally saw the zazuga's crystal on top of the crystal.)

(as miracle happens,they beign to stand they finally stand in two their paws starts to turn into hands.)

Look! it's happening to us.

Azavaga: somehow that when i kiss you,i begin to stand in two legs.

Pomparoo: and i begin not to use our mouths to throw new evolution has already started.

Azavaga: we'll have to throw the arrows onto the crystal of evil with our bare hands!

Pomparoo: i'm right behind you.

(but then,Evil Zauga have appeared with the hostage of King Astar.)

Zazuga: Not so fast...(Zazuga is shocked that they stand in two legs.)What?!No! what is going on?

King Astar(surprised): i can't believe that you two have already been evolved.

Zazuga(shake his head):Impossible!(he snaps out of it)but no matter, try and destroy the crystal and astar is finished.

(as zazuga points his claws at astar. but astar grabbed his paws and throw Zazuga onto the wall harder.)

King Astar: Never mind,Just break the evil crystal!

(as they continue to use their arrow. they grab their arrows with their first new hands and break the evil crystal into oblivion. as the crystal of evil is broken. the comet crystal shines the light of good again.)

Zazuga: NNNOOOO!

(But then,suddenly. the beams starts to erase the Alza colony. and the earth starts to shake.)

King Astar: It's going to blow!

Azavaga: We've got to get outta here!

Pomparoo: right.

(as they no longer run with four legs,they evacuate the caves as the continents starts to change.)

(the comet jewel explodes into impact. and the earth ground starts to split and seperate.)

(the entire people starts to evacuate the city and the cave kingdom.)

King astar(starts to evolve by standing up on two legs.):Let's get out of here!

(the Ozan and Oyar starts to change after the three names of Ozan and Oyar and Azla has been erased due to earth split. the sea water starts to gush out from the ground and the continents are changing into the newest continents in two .)

(the first continent has already been moved to the west further to the other the other continent has evolved into the New Asia and New Europe.)

(Astar tries to run approach to them. but the earth has split away causing Astar and the knights to begone into the western split continets of New America.)

(while Pomparoo and azavaga are in the European and Asian continents.)

(as the continets have changed ,it stops.)

(thus,the New World continents is born.)

(and the New Africa is the Island near the middle east.)

(New Japan is now bigger to New medium island of Taiwan in eastern side of Japan is already been hooked to Korea.)

(and finally the new Western European states has connected to Antarctica.)

(As Pomparoo and Azavaga stands up after the split of the earth,they're in the biggest island of Japan.)

Azavaga: Pomparoo,what's going on?

Pomparoo: i think it appears now that the three names of Azla,Oyar and Ozan has already been changed into an unknown land.

Azavaga: then,does this mean that we're in the new land?

Pomparoo:i think so.(they look at the beautiful sun that rose from the sky.)but i think everyone in the world will name their continent has changed. We shall name it Japan.

Azavaga: as in the New Japan?

Pomparoo: yeah. mostly.

(suddenly, the New Japan Peninsula splits up and became an island.)

Whoa. i don't think we could ever go back.

(Azavaga's brown skin suddenly turn Pomparoo's fur became white.)

Azavaga: On the other hand,Pomparoo. let's live in this new land for we shall create our newest era that will turn the miserable kingdom into a better place.

(as many people in New Japan have appeared.)

Look! more people have awaits!

Pomparoo: is becoming even better now.(face to azavaga happily) from this day forward,i shall no longer be named as Pomparoo. but i shall switch my name as Umikawa

Azavaga: and i...i shall name myself to my own new name as Kazehana.

(all the lion people starts to they no longer stand in four legs but in two legs. and their paws starts to evolve into hands.)

Umikawa:LET OUR NEW CIVILZATION BEGIN IN NEW JAPAN!

(they cheer themselves wildly in new japan.)

(In New Astar wakes up with the knights.)

King Astar: where are we?

Knight 02: i dunno sir. but something tells me that Oyar is no more.

King Astar: What?! Oyar is gone?

Knight 03: look on the bright side,sire. at least now that oyar has already been changed into the new continents.

King Astar(shed tears): how do we civilize here?

Lioness homo: we already civilize.

King Astar(surprise):who said that?

(as astar looks at the lioness arrives with the rest of the is surprised.)

All of you. you're alright.

Lioness Homo: the oyar kingdom has already change into America.

King Astar: you mean it's not gone?

Lioness homo: yes,Oyar is already inside America. and we may be able to celebrate the day we shall remmeber oyar soon.

King Astar(shed tears): thanks, everyone.(he throws the crown away.) if Oyar is now America. i shall no longer be the king. but to become the first chief of America.

(they cheer the first chief of America widly as the new American civilization has begun.)

(he looks at Azavaga and Pomparoo who is now Umikawa and Kazehana again one more time. he'll visit them again soon.)

Goodbye,Pomparoo. Goodbye,Azagava.

(In the deepest new underworld of the centre. the evil Zazuga starts to turn himself into the first evil Devil of the all the rock core starts to turn into demons of devil.)

Zazuga the devil: Curses!Curse that Pomparoo boy! one day he's going to pay for what he did to azla which is now gone. but on the other side, this is my new home.(he looks at his hands of the devil.)

and on the other hand,i started to become the this moment on,i shall create chaos and disaster to get my revenge on Pomparoo. even if the continent has like i don't need to

rule the kingdom but to create disaster!(laugh evil.)

(as the lion humans have evolved. years passes by the humans starts to Leo Habilisasus to Leo the humans have evolve into the last evolution. they became the Modern Leo human)

(the Leo they all civilize well in the newest civilization of Leo.)

(until today in 2015. in the new era of the new modern world.)

(In New Europe,American Republic of children are going to school in New Berlin. the american way.)

(in new Berlin elementary school. there was a boy name Kassenfufer who is studying about the prehistoric life in the history study the bully have hit him with clay.)

Mr Furaheit: Deutsy,I do not want you to disturd Kassenfufer during study. or you'll be spending 8 weeks in detention for distraction.

Deutsy: Ya. Leider Lehrer.

Mr Furaheit: Okay,during the Leo gargentitus kingdom of germany. the king have degreed to make a new home for the ..

(In America,Dettysburg. the businessmen are on their work at the new market stock Skycastle.)

Businessman 1(calling on the videophone): yes,sir. we have 30,000%on the rate. ready when the market is about to increase,sir.

Businessman 2(standing at the queue at the market stock 2): Come on,guys. hurry up!my financial rates of Atsky electronics isn't going to wait any longer.

(In American kingdom of Britain,New york musicians are practicing playing the finest music for the new Opera: the dawn of the Silver palace at NYL National theatre.)

(in the neighbourhood town of New york angry man named Willamer who is marching to the electricity power centre with the bill.)

(he barge into the centre.)

Willamer: This bill is outrageous!why would i want to pay for 40,211 Pounds?!

Cashier: becuase you've already use the electricity to watch too many televisions and leave the computer on like that may cut down your salary in your bills.

Willamer: Preposterous,have you gone out of your mind. i didn't leave it on like that!

Cashier: oh,yes you did,sir.(he points at the camera)with the Electric waste alarm camera survilleance in your 've already leave it on like that. which gives you the payment of 40.211 pounds.

(As willamer is shocked that he saw him(willamer) who is in his house. he already did leave it on last night while sleeping.)

Willamer(angrilly takes the wallet out of his pocket and pay the cashier 50,000 pounds.): Next time, i better turn it off.

(In American republic of France,Paris,museum of natural history.)

(the crowd of people are looking at the exhibit of natural histroy of prehistroic france.)

Boy 1: look at all these artifacts.

Boy 2(looking at the jewel rock of oyar.):what is that jewel.

twin's father: that is the sacred ruby of Oyar. which was found by Eddagain H Pieeon. a Chinese French Archaeologist who have discovered the ruby in Normandy on the year 1933 during the Albanian rampage on France.

Boy 2: Cool. can i touch it?

Twin's father: No,son. you must not touch the jewels. that's museum's property.

Boy 1: he's right,Saviar.

Saviar: what am i going to touch?

(In Asia,Japan,New Tokyo,at the new Natural power plant industry with 5 windmills of Shoyoto,the workers are working in level 5 to keep power electricity supply better.)

(in the office,a vice president of the power plant named Hiyoshita who is looking and inspecting the levels of the power on the computer.)

(then, he heard the videophone ringing.)

(as he answered)

Hiyoshita: Natural Power plant centre service,Can i help you?

(In Wayashima,Tokyo,Wayashima train the power has been cut.)

wayashima station manager Misahoto(calling hiyoshima on videomobile.):yeah,i do believe now we have a power cut. somebody has just cut off the power from the train station of all the lights and computers ran off suddenly.

could youbring the electrician to solve this problem for me?

Hiyoshita(on the videophone):sure,no problem. the electrician Datsu will be right over.

Misahoto:thank you,sayonara.(he ends the call.) i sure hope the electrician shuld be here in any minute now.

(but then, datsu have arrive on time with his new speedskate neon.)

right on time.

Datsu: what seems to be the problem,sir?

Misahoto: there's a power cut in the train tunnel. somebody has just cut off the power badly.

(in the tunnel switch room. datsu found the problem that the main power wire has been cut.)

Datsu: you're right,sir. somebody must have cut off the don't worry,we'll fix it up.

(after he fixed it up properly.)

(the power is on.)

There we go,sir.

(suddenly, they hear a scream from the platform.)

what was that?

(in the saw a woman crying.)

Shot hair woman: Somebody stole my valuable Necklace!

Bank manager : And my briefcase of 10,000,000 Yen from Natsuyama bank company is gone!

boy (crying): He took my priceless golden cap which i bought!

Hisamoto(calling the police.):i'm calling the police right now.

(in the Koban of Humoto, policeman is calling Hisamoto on the phone.)

Policeman 1: no sweat,sir. i'm on my way to find the crook.

(then,the policeman saw the man in green clothing who have stolen the necklace,the breifcase of 10,000,000 yen and golden cap in the bag walking through the koban to the is shocked that he saw the wanted criminal named Namayaki on

the computerized wnated screen.)

On second thought,maybe i found him. i will catch him now.(he ends the call.)HEY,YOU! STOP!

Namayaki(spotted the police trying to catch namayaki.): What the?!

(he drops the bag and run away from the police.)

Policeman 1: COME BACK HERE!THIEF!

(At the town of is chasing Namayaki.)

YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE LAW!

(at the gatekeeper is sweeping the he saw namayaki who is being chased by the gatekeeper trip him(namayaki) with his broom. and Namayaki catches him perfectlly.)

Namayaki(struggling out): Let me go!

Policeman 1: Namayaki Kahatsu,You're under arrest for grandtheft of someone's belongings!(he cuff him and take him away.)thanks,sir.

Namayaki(looks revolting at the gatekeeper while he's taken to the town jail of Wayashima.): I'll skin you alive,punk! you haven't seen the last of me yet!

Policeman 1: shut up, 's jail time for you!

gatekeeper: what's his problem?

(In Commonwealth of Singapore by Japan,Little Tokyo downtown,Jalan Hana.)

(the Street bullies are bullying the school student of Pasir ris High then, the police enforcers of the Commonwealth of Singapore (Shobuko,Chia kek,Lim hock,Kakeshi,Takeshi and Arumawan)shows gang retreated away but the polcie

have finally caught them on time.)

Takeshi: You're under arrest for putting these high school students in hurt.

Shobuko: and for stealling about 500 singapore Yen from the students.

(they took the bullies into the truck and the truck drvies them to singapore prison.)

(In the neighbourhood town centre of Little of hachiman with shinto School.)

preist Student:Hey guys,what are we going to hangout for tonight?

Preist student 2: i dunno,Tom. maybe we could go out for some nice movie at the Cinema complex of Hougang?

Tom: okay. Sound's cool. so what movies do we all want to watch?

Preist Student 2: The Man from the 4th nebula?

Preist Student 3: anime movie:The grand Legionaire of Edo?

Preist Student 4: Alpha jewels?

Tom: guys,guys! Please. i've got a better idea.

Preist student 3: you have?

Tom: yeah,let's all watch the Code.

Preist Student 2: The code?

Tom: An American Movie about the Protagonist named Harvey the international Police Superspy who is on the explore to Jamaica for the lost five codes fo the ancient golden Jamaican kingdom to save Jamaica from the evil con artist named Dripe. it's cool.

Preist student 2: Hey! Sound's awesome!

Presit student 3: let's watch the code!

(they cheer themselves wildly.)

(the bell from the belfry rings for the time to go back to the studies.)

tom: guys,we better go back to class now.

(in Imperial states of Myanmar,King Hyanmay celebrates the grand opening of the new Chinese themed Shopping Complex in Yangon chinatown.)

(as the world keeps better. Leo and his family members in the heaven watches the new earth perfectlly.)

Leo(the heavenly Bishop of World Christianity): I just love the happy endings.

Lune(the bishop of World Buddhism.):Me too.

Lyra(the queen Bishop of Leo.):me three.

Lukio(the preistess of world Buddhism.):Me four.

Javia: as long as the new world stays that way. our civilization will always be strong and no evil on earth will ever going to tear down this new earth in the great silver caesar galaxy.

(Leo and his memebrs laugh happily as they finally live in the new home of the caesar galaxy with Leo gaia.)

(and so forth the story will continue with new fantasy history on the episodes of the fanfic series.)

The End

So long.


End file.
